Qui joue ne fait pas de mal
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Suite d'épisode sur une vie de couple mouvementé. Il y a des personnes comme ça, ou la routine ne s'installe jamais ! Ou elle ne peut entrer et c'est à ces personnes là que je m'intéresse ! Je pense avoir dévoilé une grande partie dans le titre alors soit la curiosité vous pousse à cliquer, soit vous cliquez quand même ! Enjoy !
1. Introduction

**Bonjour !**

Alors pourquoi être ici sans avoir aucun chapitre… Eh bien c'est juste que je dois donner **quelques informations** à propos de ce qui va suivre prochainement dans cette partie.

* * *

**Alors voici ce qui vous attend** :

* Ici se trouveront plusieurs OS sur le couple Renzo x Rin.

* Ces OS se suivront et seront en lien avec les précédents ou les suivant.

* Le premier OS vous donnera le ton et vous aidera à comprendre.

* Le Rating sera amplement justifié, ne vous inquiété pas pour cette chose.

* Et enfin, cette idée d'OS Spécial met venu pendant la nuit !

* * *

Le premier épisode sera **publié** la semaine prochaine, une semaine compte 7 jours donc je suis large pour le délai. ;)

Et enfin, j'espère que ce renouveau vous fera autant plaisir à vous qu'à moi !

Je prie pour que votre curiosité soit piqué à vif ! (ça serait bien !)


	2. Episode 01 : Jeune maitre

Bonjour !  
Alors maintenant que j'ai eu des reviews, je suis en stresse… . Vraiment ça fait peur d'être attendue. Ça fait peur mais plaisir, allez comprendre !

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis dans les temps et j'en suis très heureuse ! J'aime bien tenir les délais même si ce n'est pas très vrai quand je suis en cours… .  
Alors, prête pour le premier épisode d'une saga riche en rebondissement !? (Wouah, si ça, ce n'est pas de la vantardise .)

Aussi avant de lire, je tiens à vous répondre. J'aime beaucoup pis j'aime être polie (l'une de mes grandes qualités u_u et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en possède beaucoup.)  
Ainsi qu'une chose indispensable ou non… .

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Blue Exorcist ou Ao no Exorcist, ne m'appartiennent pas. Pourtant j'en fais bonne usage, je ne comprends pas qu'on ne m'en confie pas la garde exclusive !

**Note de l'auteur : /!\ Ce n'est pas une fiction en soit, alors n'attendez pas de suite à l'épisode. /!\**

Réponse :

**Fandeyaoi ****: **Mon amoureuse de mon cœur. Non ce n'était pas prévu mais disons que lors d'une soirée, cette idée a fait sa route jusqu'à mon cerveau et je ne sais pas su lui dire non. Surtout qu'elle m'a bien plu (heureusement d'ailleurs !)  
J'espère que tu aimeras…en général mes idées sont étranges mais là j'aime assez pis je trouve que ça change.  
Pour ce qui est de la Japan expo, non je n'y serais pas…un peu loin lol mais j'aurais adoré ça ! Par contre l'une de mes amies (que j'ai rencontré lors d'un échange) y sera le vendredi ! Elle fait un cosplay sur Attack on titan si ça t'intéresse :) pis si tu l'as vois, aucun soucis pour l'accoster, elle est très sociable ! ^-^  
Je t'embrasse très fort pis surtout, je t'aime ! Gros comme ça :D

**Soln96**** : **Ma sol-chan ! J'aime quand tu es curieuse lol en tout cas, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! :) Et que tu t'enflammeras d'avantage ! Est-ce possible !? je l'espère en tout cas !  
J'aimerais voir un grand brasier ! J'espère ne pas en demander trop ! ;)  
Bisou mon bouchon !

**Nathdawn** : Te revoir ici est un enchantement pour mon cœur et pour mon esprit. Par contre je capote de plus en plus à l'idée de poster. Ça prend au ventre !  
Le sadisme…, l'une de mes fonctions premières !? …Ah sans doute…, c'est fort possible en vrai pis voir que ça marche, c'est magnifique ! :) Pis je dois aussi avoir un coté Maso…, mais celui-ci ne sera pas dévoilé dans les prochaine 24 heures.  
Si revient, je calmerais ta frustration comme ça ;) lol Bisou.

Maintenant, je pense que le temps est venu de vous laisser apprécier l'épisode 01 de la série Qui joue ne fait pas de mal.  
Enjoy !**  
**

**/!\ Ce n'est pas une fiction en soit, alors n'attendez pas de suite à l'épisode. /!\**

* * *

**Episode 01 : Jeune maitre.**

* * *

**_ Renzo-sama, votre thé.**

Levant son nez du livre, un rictus se pose sur les lèvres de l'appelé. Laissant un marque-page, il dépose ce qu'il a entre les mains et s'approche de son serviteur.  
L'observant sous toutes les coutures, regardant chaque geste fait avec minutie, le rosé s'approche à pas de loup de son servant.

**_ Merci. …N'essaie pas de me bruler cette fois.**

L'ébène à son service observe son maitre un instant, le scrute pour voir s'il ne se moque pas de lui et soupire.  
Versant le liquide dans la tasse, il y met aussi un nuage de lait et le pose sur le bord de la table, la tête légèrement basse, en signe de respect et de soumission.

Renzo placé derrière son cadet, accroche les hanches de ce dernier et se colle à son dos finement fait.  
Se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du noiraud, il observe les gestes fait avec douceur et continue de sourire quand il aperçoit les joues rosie de son domestique.

**_ Jeune maitre, enlevez vos mains s'il vous plait. C'est gênant. **

Le « maitre » dans la bouche de l'ébène raisonne d'une étrange façon à l'oreille du rose et il aime.  
Ne lâchant pas sa prise sur son serviteur, il caresse du bout des doigts la fine taille couverte d'une simple chemise, juste parce qu'il aime mettre mal à l'aise l'ébène, parce qu'il adore le sentir contre lui.

**_ Travaille et ne t'occupe pas de moi sinon je serais obligé de te punir.**

**_ Je…, mais je n'ai rien fait.**

Un léger voile de panique se place sur la voix du noiraud et ces yeux bleus s'agitent légèrement.  
Le rose, lui, continue de sourire vicieusement et de se coller au dos de l'ébène.

**_ Alors arrête de me répondre, Rin.**

**_ Mais c'est que…, vos gestes son embarrassant, jeune maitre.**

Son nez dans les cheveux de jais, le souffle du rose chatouille l'oreille du plus jeune et d'une main il défait sa cravate, la desserre et joue avec.

**_ Je pense que tu as envie que j'te punisse, …n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ Non, je- !?**

Attrapant les bras de Rin, il les colle à son dos et commence à les emmêler de sa cravate.  
Fermement attaché en très peu de temps, l'ébène se retrouve privé de ses bras et est forcé par son maitre à plaquer son visage contre la table face à lui.

**_ Une punition s'impose, tu ne crois pas !?**

**_ Renzo-sama, je ! …Je suis désolé.**

**_ …Trop tard.**

Soufflé à l'oreille de son servant celui-ci frisonne malgré lui et cette réaction est remarqué par les sens du plus vieux.  
Une main caresse alors le fessier de Rin. D'une lenteur rare, le rose profite du postérieur de son serviteur et agilement une claque se fait.  
Une plainte sort de la bouche du noiraud alors qu'il est immobilisé et parce qu'il ne se débat pas, Renzo continue son petit jeu.  
Ses doigts jonglent entre caresses et fessés sur le postérieur de son cadet alors que son autre main cajole la nuque blanche de Rin.

**_ Dit Rin, …j'ai envie de jouer avec toi. **

Seul un gémissement sort de la bouche de son interlocuteur et Ren' prend cela pour une approbation.  
Il relève alors son « prisonnier », le tourne vers lui et après l'avoir jaugé avec convoitise, Shima capture les lèvres de son servant tout en baladant ses mains sur ce corps gracile, offert.

Il joue avec les lèvres rougies, déboutonne la chemise blanche et profite de sa domination pour montrer ses intentions même si celles-ci ne sont plus à deviner.  
Rin suit le baiser timidement et rougit plus que de raison quand son maitre se détache de lui. Son visage se baisse alors pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.  
Les yeux rivés vers le bas, il découvre son torse découvert et libère une plainte quand une main se presse sur son bas ventre alors que l'autre s'amuse avec son téton.

**_ Je-jeune maitre… !?**

**_ Mh !? Tu sais que tu me plais drôlement comme ça.**

Les doigts de Renzo vagabondent sur le torse pâle de son vis-à-vis, alors que sa bouche goute à la peau fruitée de son servant.  
Scellant parfois ses lèvres avec celle de Rin, le rose sait que l'autre n'est pas indifférent à ses avances, au contraire…il peut sentir l'érection qui commence à naitre dans le pantalon du noiraud.

**_ …Hum… Ren-zo-sama…, vous, vous ne devriez pas. **

**_ Pourquoi pas !? J'peux faire ce que je veux non !?**

**_ Mais je…, mmh, ne suis qu'un- !?**

Les mots se font taire par une bouche sur des lèvres.  
Le rose embrasse goulument son prisonnier et lui fait oublier ces mots.  
Recommençant son jeu sur la peau frissonnante de Rin, Renzo s'amuse et profite de sa totale dominance sur l'ébène pour le mettre à genoux face à lui.  
A terre, le noiraud donne envie au plus vieux.  
Le regard levé, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte et la moue conquise, Rin est totalement soumis à son maitre et ne fait qu'attendre les ordres de celui-ci.

Le rose déboutonne tranquillement son pantalon, fixe sans ciller le visage innocent de son futur amant et lui présente sa verge tendue.  
Une main guide alors le visage de Rin près du sexe dressé et, le rouge aux joues, l'ébène sort timidement sa langue pour taquiner le membre de son maitre.

Léchant la longueur et suçotant les testicules du rose, Rin s'applique à sa tâche et fait gémir son ainé.  
Ren observe son compagnon, son visage est un appel à la luxure, à un viol sans condition mais pour l'heure, il le laisse s'occuper de son membre en ébullition.  
L'ébène suçote le gland de son maitre, commence des va-et-vient sur le sexe durcit et joue de sa langue pour que le rosé gémisse.

**_ Rin t'es…, Hum, j'ad-ore ce que tu m'fais. **

Continuant sa tâche, l'ébène prend en bouche toute la longueur du sexe de son ainé alors que la main de Renzo dans les cheveux de jais glisse et profite de ces lèvres expertes.  
Allant plus profondément, le noiraud se retire pour reprendre de l'air et, la bouche ouverte, les joues rosies et le regard embué, il se fait relevé par un Renzo envieux.

Capturant les lèvres de Rin, un baiser fougueux prend forme et toujours emprisonné de ces liens, seul le rose peut profiter du corps de l'autre.  
Les mains dans le dos, l'ébène essaie de retenir ce rose contre lui sans succès.  
Renzo, lui, recommence à effeuiller son partenaire et retire pantalon et boxer du plus jeune.

Nu ou presque puisque la chemise blanche pend dans le dos de Rin, celui-ci se sent trop exposé.  
Cependant il oublie bien vite se sentiment quand il sent la main de Renzo aller et venir sur sa verge tendu et en manque de caresse.  
S'appuyant sur la table pour ne pas flancher, Rin a besoin de sentir ce rose contre lui mais malheureusement l'autre s'acharne à rester éloigner de lui, juste par sadisme, seulement pour le rendre fou.

**_ …Ren-zo-sama ! …Mmh, …~**

**_ Tu es si indécent, Rin. …gémit, encore. J'veux encore t'entendre.**

Et parce qu'il veut faire plaisir à son maitre, l'ébène gémit sans retenu même si sa lèvre se fait parfois maltraiter par ses soins.  
Renzo revient alors embrasser son amant, vigoureusement et hargneusement.  
Arrêtant son traitement de faveur sur la verge de l'ébène, le rose retourne son servant et le plaque de nouveau sur cette table faisant tomber cette tasse remplie d'un liquide tiède.

Le fessier découvert, les mains attachées dans le dos et le visage essayant de voir, Rin sent les mains du rosé sur ses fesses.  
Les malaxant, les frappant légèrement, il peut aussi sentir un doigt se frayer un passage dans son intimité.  
Geignant, l'ébène se laisse totalement faire même s'il danse légèrement des hanches pour mieux sentir les gestes de son amant.

Lubrifiant l'intimité du cadet, un troisième doigt entre dans l'antre du noiraud et celui-ci gémit plus fortement encore.  
Renzo embrasse, suçote la peau laiteuse qui lui est offerte et parce qu'il veut que cet ébène le supplie, il continue sa danse lente en Rin.  
Il veut que son serviteur lui demande de le prendre, l'implore de le faire sien et il allait réussir.

**_ Dis-moi que tu en as envie, Rin. Dis-le-moi. …Tu veux que j'te prenne !?**

**_ J- jeu-ne-…. mai-tre ! Han…, je- …venez…s'il vous plait.**

Un vilain sourire se montre sur les lèvres de Renzo. Un sourire vicieux, surement sadique aussi et rempli de convoitise.  
Appuyant sa verge contre l'intimité du plus jeune, l'un soupire de frustration alors que l'autre sourit d'envie.  
Le fessier de Rin s'appuie sur le membre droit du rose et se déhanchant, il ne veut plus attendre, d'ailleurs ces plaintes prouvent ses gestes et cela continue d'agrandir le sourire carnassier de celui dans son dos.

**_ Renzo-sama…, prenez-moi !**

**_ Tes désirs sont des ordres, Rin.**

Et sans autre mot ou geste, Renzo s'enfonce dans l'intimité de l'ébène.  
Cela tire un cri à Rin et le fait se cambrer mais il n'a pas le temps d'en faire plus que le rose se retire pour mieux se réintroduire de toute sa longueur.  
Allongé sur la table, à la merci du rosé, Rin se fait pénétrer. Renzo accroche les avant-bras liés de son cadet et commence des va-et-vient décousue.

Des plaintes, des gémissements, des cris aussi résonnent dans la salle et des soupirs de plaisir enveloppent la pièce.  
Butant contre le fessier de l'ébène, le rose bouge au gré de ses envies tout en sachant parfaitement ce que Rin désire.

La table bouge, la bouche de Rin entrouverte se plaint, les mains de Renzo vagabondent à leur guise sur le corps soumis du plus jeune et pénétrant plus fortement le noiraud et le faisant crier de plaisir, le rose se retire et s'éloigne sans un mot.  
Déconcerté par ce geste, le noiraud se plaint.

**_ Ren-zo !?**

Aucune réponse ne se fait, Rin se sent abandonné, en manque et frustré. Se relevant pour pouvoir apercevoir ce rose, il le découvre sur le canapé, assis et souriant narquoisement.  
L'ébène fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas !  
Blessé du comportement de son ainé, il veut encore le sentir en lui mais les mains liées, il ne peut rien faire.

**_ Viens ici, Rin. **

Gonflant ses joues rosées, le noiraud ne bouge pas même si son envie est grande.  
Le comportement de son amant le met en rogne même si sa verge continue de se dresser fièrement.

**_ …Rin t'es tellement tentant. …Approche.**

Mordant sa lèvre, l'ébène accepte finalement la demande de son ainé et debout face à son rosé, il se fait happer et placer sur les cuisses de Renzo.

**_ Je préfère te voir quand on fait ça. **

Un baiser vole sur les lèvres de Rin. Un baiser tendre, doux et rempli d'amour.  
Les mains de Renzo caressent de nouveau le fessier de son compagnon et le plaçant face à son membre, il le pénètre de nouveau, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux protagonistes.  
Rin impose son rythme. A défaut de pouvoir toucher, il bouge sur le sexe durcit du rose même si celui-ci essaie de lui donner une cadence plus soutenue.

**_ Ren-zo dé-tache-moi ! Han, Ren' !**

Le visage en arrière, cambré du plus qu'il le peut, il se fait ramener par une main et embrassé par son rose, amoureusement.  
Les à-coups se font toujours plus précis et si les plaintes fusent de toute part, le rose répond tout de même à son partenaire.

**_ Mh…, Rin…res-te…dans ton rôle. **

Bougeant sur le membre de Renzo, les hanches de l'ébène se déplacent à la perfection et se plaignant des mots de son amant, de son sadisme, il se plie tout de même à son bon vouloir.

**_ Jeu- -ne mai-tre ! Han ! …En-core ! …Détachez-moi ! …Tou-chez-moi.**

Enveloppant le visage de Rin de ses mains, il l'embrasse, caresse ces joues rouges de plaisir et le couve une minute du regard.  
Il adore cet ébène, le trouve parfait et un sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur ses lèvres simplement heureux que ce noiraud lui appartienne.

Les à-coups se font toujours plus forts et précis alors que Renzo fait des mouvements de va-et-vient sur la verge dressé de son vis-à-vis.  
Il adorait avoir cette domination sur son amant.  
Le front de Rin percute alors l'épaule du rose et parce qu'il a besoin de toucher son compagnon, besoin de s'accrocher à lui, il mord cette peau tannée, délicieusement.

La délivrance se montre très vite, Rin ne peut plus retenir son plaisir trop longtemps contenue et se libère dans la main de son rosé, contractant tout son corps.  
Renzo se déverse à son tour après un dernier coup puissant dans l'intimité du plus jeune et laisse son ébène le mordre et laisser des traces sur sa peau halée.  
Ils sont tous les deux épuisés mais heureux. Fatigués mais avec un plaisir assouvi.

Le rose détache alors les mains de son noiraud et immédiatement après ce geste, Rin encercle la nuque du rosé et se cache sur lui. L'embrassant et baladant ses mains sous la chemise à peine ouverte de son amant pour caresser la peau qu'il n'avait pu toucher.  
Dégageant les mèches humides du front de Shima, Rin sourit divinement à son amant et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

**_ Est-ce que j'étais bien !?**

Un rictus ravi se montre sur les lèvres de Renzo et une caresse sur la joue se fait. Cette question n'était même pas à poser.

**_ Parfait mon cœur. …j'adore ces jeux de rôles.**

**_ Hum, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis. **

Nu sur son amant, l'ébène termine de retirer les vêtements du rose pour finir par s'accrocher à sa nuque et laisser quelques suçons sur la clavicule du plus vieux.  
Renzo, lui, resserre simplement son petit-ami à lui et un vilain sourire lui vient seulement en repensant au visage que son compagnon a pu avoir.

**_ Compte pas là-dessus, tu es trop parfait quand tu te laisses faire. Quand tu me laisses faire ce que je veux de toi.**

Fronçant les sourcils à la phrase de Renzo, le noiraud remonte doucement jusqu'au visage de son ainé pour l'embrasser rapidement et lui répondre.

**_ C'est le jeu Ren'…chacun son tour n'oublie pas. **

**_ …Argh, me regarde pas comme ça !**

Caressant la joue rosie de l'ébène, Renzo ne peut jamais rien lui refuser.  
Comment peut-il dire non à une poupée !? …Une poupée aussi hot !? C'est impossible.

**_ S'il vous plait, jeune maitre !?**

Les mots de Rin achèvent très vite les pensées du rose et sa moue innocente le rend dingue.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Ren' soupire et sourit. L'Okumura peut lui faire dire et lui faire accepter n'importe quoi, pourquoi !? Parce qu'il le prend toujours par les sentiments.

**_ Rah…, t'es chiant comment j'peux te dire non !**

Un baiser langoureux commence entre eux, Rin mène la danse alors que Renzo caresse la peau pâle de son petit-ami.  
Très vite leurs esprits s'échauffent de nouveau et libre de ses mouvements, le noiraud fait comprendre ses pensées en caressant malicieusement le membre de son amant.

**_ Ça te dit un deuxième round !?**

La phrase lancée, Renzo ne lui répond même pas qu'il fait tomber le noiraud sur le canapé et, au-dessus de lui, le rose se jette voracement sur les lèvres de son cadet.  
Un rire raisonne dans les airs, celui de Rin et parce que ses mains peuvent vagabonder librement, il masse avec envie le fessier ferme de son partenaire.

Ils adorent faire l'amour, c'est leur passe-temps préféré et rien ne peut jamais les arrêter !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Tadam ! (est-ce que ça se dit encore ce genre de chose !?)

Alors, est-ce qu'on va me bruler sur le bûcher ou est-ce que j'ai le droit de mettre un 2ème épisode !?

A vous de juger, à vous de dire...et pour ça, une seule solution !

...Pis maintenant que le mystère est dévoilé, on comprend mieux ce qui nous attend, non !?  
(Quand je vous dis que mes soirées sont sources d'inspirations :D)

Je vous embrasse mes miss !

A la prochaine ! :) pis à samedi pour les autres ;)


	3. Episode 02: Le voleur et le volé

_**Ohayo !**_

_Un nouvelle épisode de la vie dépravée de nos deux exorcistes !_

_Qui fait quoi !? C'est à découvrir maintenant._

_Note de l'auteur: Merci à vous toute pour vos encouragements ! ça me fait très plaisir ! _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

**Épisode 02:**

_**Le voleur et le volé.** _

* * *

Rin et Renzo séjournent dans une grande demeure à la campagne. Demeure qui appartient au Shima.  
Eloigné de tout, rare étaient les occasions ou quelqu'un faisait usage de cette maison alors sachant cela, le rose avait décidé de faire une surprise à son compagnon et de lui proposer des vacances.  
Une petite semaine, rien qu'eux deux, …Seul au monde.

Rin venait de s'assoupir sur le grand lit qu'il partage avec son petit-ami. Un léger sourire se porte sur son visage et en continuant l'inspection de cet être, on peut voir ses fines jambes totalement dévêtues.  
Il attendait le retour de son petit-ami et sans comprendre, il venait de s'assoupir.  
Pourtant, une chose le réveille. Frottant dans ses yeux à l'aide de ces manches trop longues, il tend l'oreille et dépose ses pieds au sol.

Vêtu d'une simple chemise qui ne lui appartient pas et d'un boxer, le noiraud se lève et s'approche du couloir.  
Tendant l'oreille et élevant la voix pour appeler son petit-ami, une chose le gêne.  
En temps normale, Renzo lui répond. Toujours, peu importante les circonstances alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, une exception se produit !?

Une simple explication arrive au cerveau de Rin. Ce n'est pas son rose en bas mais une autre personne.  
Descendant au rez-de-chaussée avec le moins de bruit possible, Rin observe les alentours et le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort. Il en est sur maintenant, Renzo n'est pas entre ces murs.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avance vers la cuisine mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un second pas qu'il se fait happer par l'arrière, cadenassé et immobilisé contre l'escalier.

**_ …J'pensais la maison vide, c'est dommage pour toi.**

Se débattant et essayant de trouver de l'air, le noiraud mord la main devant sa bouche et crache son venin à l'agresseur.

**_ Lâche-moi ! Dégage d'ici ou j'appelle la police !**

**_ Et comment tu vas faire !? **

Un rictus se pose sur les lèvres du cambrioleur et il resserre sa prise sur les bras et le cou de sa victime. Rin, tente de nouveau de s'échapper mais il ne réussit à rien.

**_ Enfoiré ! …Qu'est-ce que tu veux ici !? Y'a rien à volé !**

**_ C'est vrai mais je viens de trouver quelque chose de très intéressant à l'instant.**

Se questionnant intérieurement, Rin essaie de comprendre les dires de l'attaquant quand il sent une main passer sous sa chemise semi-ouverte.  
Se débattant ardemment, il ne réussit qu'à échapper un bras qui se faire rattraper aussi vite.  
Le cœur battant, il assiste impuissant à la scène où il est l'acteur principal.

Se faisant retourner comme un rien et plaqué à une rambarde dure, il aperçoit le visage de son agresseur mais n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça.  
Ses mains se font attacher à l'aide de sa chemise aux barreaux de l'escalier, l'ébène est immobilisé. Mais essayant tout de même de se défaire de ces liens de fortune, une main saisit son visage pour le relever et contempler son impuissance face à son agresseur.

**_ Ça te dit, on va jouer toi et moi.**

**_ Même pas en rêve, va mourir !**

Souriant de cette réponse, l'intrus dépose doucement ces mains sur le torse fin et pâle de sa victime alors que celle-ci bouge ou du moins essaie de le repousser à l'aide de ces pieds.  
Le cambrioleur se plaque contre le corps fin de Rin et enfouie son visage dans le cou fruité, qu'il mord et suce.  
Essayant de se dégager de cette étreinte, l'autre s'en fout et pince les perles de chairs qui font gémir l'ébène à son insu.

**_ T'aime ça hein ! Dit que t'aime ça !**

**_ Dégage tes sales pattes de moi ! Mon copain va bientôt revenir et il va te tuer.**

**_ Vraiment !? …Je voudrais bien voir ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand je t'aurais pris contre cet escalier !?**

Pinçant de nouveau les tétons de l'ébène, un nouveau gémissement se fait entendre alors qu'une main étrangère se glisse sur l'entrejambe du noiraud.

**_ Dé-gage ! Laisse-moi tranquille connard !**

**_ Tut tut tut…, pas de vilain mot dans ta bouche mon cœur. **

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'autre embrasse à pleine bouche Rin.  
Tentant de se dégager de cette étreinte forcée, au bout d'un moment il ne peut que suivre le mouvement s'il veut pouvoir de nouveau respirer.

Le voleur masse alors doucement le sexe au travers du boxer de l'Okumura et continue de déguster la langue voyageuse de celui-ci.  
Rin commence alors à prendre du plaisir à cette situation malgré lui.  
Soupirant dans le baiser échangé et se dandinant sous les mains qui le caressent.

**_ Ar-arrête…, je, dégage ! Me tou-che pas !**

**_ Alors que t'adore ça !? …Non, je compte bien en profiter.**

Le seul vêtement de Rin s'envole alors comme par magie.  
Dénudé devant l'intrus, il essaie de se soustraire à son emprise mais sans succès et l'autre commence à faire de lent va-et-vient sur son membre.

Se faisant masturber, Rin essaie de taire ses gémissements sans grand succès et son sexe gonfle au fur et à mesure des aller et venu sur son membre.  
Des frissons lui arrive sur la peau, l'autre continue de titiller ces tétons maintenant durcit et ne se débattant plus, il se laisse prendre au plaisir de la chair.

**_ Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir. **

**_ Hum…, je… ar-arrête.**

Les lèvres de l'agresseur s'étirent longuement et il embrasse de nouveau la peau laiteuse de son prisonnier.  
Continuant de procurer du plaisir au sexe durcit de son cadet, de son autre main il déboutonne son jeans et le descend légèrement pour sortir son membre tendu.  
Rin enserre ces liens, ondule le bassin et laisse l'inconnu profiter de son corps.

**_ Je ne vais pas te ménager.**

Susurrant ces mots à l'oreille de sa victime, il frotte son sexe à celui de l'ébène et des soupirs s'élèvent à l'unisson.  
Se cambrant légèrement, Rin se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds et incite sans le vouloir vraiment, l'autre à continuer son petit manège qui s'intensifie très vite.  
C'est le membre durcit qui bute contre son intimité qui le ramène à la réalité.  
Essayant de se débattre à nouveau, le noiraud ne fait qu'augmenter le désir de son assaillant !

Levant l'une main la jambe de Rin, le cambrioleur s'introduit sans ménagement dans l'intimité de celui-ci et arrache un cri plus fort que les autres à sa victime.  
Commençant de long va-et-vient fort et puissant, il touche directement le point sensible de l'ébène qui le fait gémir de tout son souk.  
Soutenant la jambe dans les airs, Rin ressemble à une poupée de chiffon abusée.  
S'accrochant à ces liens, il participe à l'assaut déchaîné du voleur et se cambre d'avantage.

**_ Je suis…, mh, meilleur qu-que ton co-pain, hum, pas v-vrai !**

**_ Han ! …N-non ! …Il…, hum, m-meille-ur qu-que t-toi !**

Agacé de ces propos, le voleur bute plus violement encore dans l'intimité de l'ébène et lui décroche un cri de jouissance dans l'instant.  
Les assauts se font plus durs mais aussi plus passionnés et débridés.  
Rin enroule alors ces jambes autour des hanches de l'inconnu et gémit de plus bel !  
L'autre, soutien de ces mains le fessier et hanche de son partenaire non consentant et mort dans la carotide de celui-ci, lui laissant une jolie trace rougeâtre.

**_ En-core han ! …Je…, …hum, plus !**

Obéissant à cet ordre donné dans le feu de l'action, le voleur s'attache davantage à cette peau qui rougit sous sa prise.  
Rin, lui, s'agrippe un peu plus aux barreaux de l'escalier et profite seulement de cet assaut donné sur son corps.

**_ Rin je, …han, vais pas t-enir ! **

**_ En-core Ren'…, vas-y, en-core ! Han oui !**

Resserrant ses jambes autour des hanches de son agresseur qui n'est autre que son petit-ami, Rin sent la délivrance arriver.  
De son côté, Renzo adore prendre possession de ce corps qu'il chérit tant.  
Butant fortement contre la prostate de son amant, il se sent venir et dans un dernier coup puissant il se libère dans les entrailles de son compagnon.  
Décochant dans le même temps, un cri d'orgasme pur pour son partenaire et une libération presque douloureuse pour celui-ci tellement elle est bonne.

Essoufflé et moite, le rose se cache dans le cou de son ébène et y dépose quelques tendres baisers. Rin, soulevant son ventre au rythme de ses respirations saccadées, repose ses jambes à terre et essaie de se libérer de ces liens maintenant trop encombrants.  
Le rosé sent son amant s'agiter et comprends immédiatement ces intentions.  
Dénouant la chemise d'une main, il peut sentir s'abattre les bras de son noiraud entourer sa nuque dans les secondes qui suivent et ce geste, simple geste, lui donne un sourire.

**_ C'était super Ren'…, t'étais si dur… .**

**_ C'est à cause de toi, t'es toujours trop tentant. Alors ton copain est toujours meilleur que moi !?**

Se dévisageant sereinement, un baiser papillon se pose sur les lèvres du rose et dans un sourire doux, Rin lui répond.

**_ Bien sûr ! Mon Renzo est le meilleur au monde et comme tu es lui, j'peux te dire que tu t'es surpassé.**

**_ Tu m'en vois ravi. …Viens là.**

Entourant le visage de l'ébène de ses mains, le rose commence un ballet enchanteur.  
Leurs langues s'emmêlent et s'apprécient à leur guise alors que Renzo incite son amant à le suivre en le portant.  
Se dirigeant d'un seul pas vers leur chambre, seul un boxer et une chemise reste dans l'entrée du salon, à la vue de tous ainsi qu'au propriétaire habituel des lieux.  
Continuant de se cajoler sur le grand lit parfaitement rangé, des mains vagabondent sur un corps tanné alors que d'autres passent affectueusement dans des cheveux de jais.

**_ T'sais au début, j'ai vraiment eu peur.**

**_ Comment ça !? **

Rougissant un peu, les doigts de Rin jouent sur les flancs de son rosé et regardant furtivement son interlocuteur, il répond.

**_ Bien, …j'me suis assoupi, t'étais trop long… .**

Un léger rire se fait entendre de la part du rose et s'enfouissant dans le cou de lait de son ébène, il continue la conversation qu'ils ont commencée.

**_ Je ne pouvais pas arriver de suite, ça n'aurait pas fait assez réel. …J'ai pas raison !?**

**_ Si mais bon. T'as pas senti mon cœur !? Heureusement que tu m'as parlé sinon tu te serais retrouver avec un visage défiguré. **

**_ …Mh, heureusement alors. J'me serais retrouvé avec un cocard par ta faute.**

**_ Oh…, on aurait pu jouer au docteur comme ça. Tu aurais été mon patient et je me serais fait pardonner !**

Embrassant les lèvres vicieuses de Rin, le rose recommence à caresser l'épiderme de son petit-ami de sa bouche curieuse.  
Se collant à se corps tentant et souvent tenter, le rose élève une dernière fois sa voix.

**_ Neko…, fallait pas me donner une idée pareille.**

Un sourire vicieux se dessine sur les lèvres des deux protagonistes et d'un même geste, ils s'embrassent.  
Peut-être allaient-ils recommencer leur sport ou voulaient-ils simplement profiter de cette proximité recherchée.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient encore cette maison pour une semaine et d'ici là, ils étaient sur de visiter chaque pièce de la demeure à leur manière.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_J'ai mis du temps à la sortir mais bon ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! ^-^_

_[je fais énormément de tromperie en ce moment à ce fandom .]_

_Bisou, pis à tantôt ! :3_


End file.
